


Bintang Fosfor

by dormitive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormitive/pseuds/dormitive
Summary: Nggak apa-apa kan, kalau aku suka kamu?





	Bintang Fosfor

Namanya Mark. Anak laki-laki yang baru Agustus lalu genap berusia delapan belas tahun, yang lahir dan besar di negeri orang sampai-sampai terlalu asing dengan tanah leluhurnya. Beruntung—atau malah tidak—saat dia masuk SMA, ayahnya dipindah tugaskan dari Kanada ke Korea Selatan, tanah leluhurnya.

Mark adalah anak yang cerdas. Hm, tidak perlu berbicara soal nilai atau kelompok peminatan yang diambilnya di sekolah karena kecerdasannya bukan lagi level anak SMA. Daripada mengejar nilai setinggi-tingginya agar bisa masuk perguruan tinggi dengan undangan spesial yang jadi rebutan ribuan orang, ia lebih senang bermain-main dengan ilmu yang didapatnya dari sekolah. Istilah pintarnya bereksperimen. Mark penggila kimia. Berhubung orang tuanya cukup berada, ia bisa punya laboratorium kimia pribadi di dalam kamarnya. Tidak selengkap laboratorium sungguhan sih, cuma laboratorium amatir dengan peralatan seadanya. Di tempat itulah Mark melakukan eksperimen-eksperimen gilanya. Sekali dua kali ia akan meneleponku, sekadar memberi tahu kalau eksperimennya berhasil dalam sekali coba. Katanya, larutan hasil eksperimen sekali cobanya itu bermanfaat buat industri macam-macam. Dia juga bilang kalau lusa temuannya mau dipatenkan. Ada-ada saja bocah ini.

Mark adalah anak yang berbakat. Dia adalah seorang jenius musik. Menguasai berbagai macam instrumen meski tanpa les atau bimbingan khusus dari orang yang sudah mahir. Ya, dia belajar musik secara otodidak. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti, kecuali Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri, cara belajar otodidak macam apa yang mampu membuatnya memiliki kemampuan bermusik sehebat itu. Tiap kali ditanya, jawabnya selalu sama, "Aku cuma coba-coba." Andai kamu tahu, Mark, buat kebanyakan orang untuk bisa menghafal _chords_ dasar saja perlu waktu berminggu-minggu. Maksudku, mahir bermain musik tidak secoba-coba itu buat kebanyakan orang. Lain kali, kalau kamu ingin merendah, pakai istilah lain saja. Coba-cobamu itu agak bikin kesal tahu.

Aku. Anak laki-laki yang baru Juni lalu genap berusia delapan belas tahun, yang lahir dan besar di sini. Menempel lekat dengan tanah leluhurku. Ayahku seorang wiraswasta, tidak ada pindah tugas, justru dengan menetap malah bisa mengembangkan usaha dengan lebih maksimal.

Aku bisa dibilang cukup cerdas. Nilai-nilaiku tidak pernah merah dan sering masuk peringkat sepuluh besar di sekolah. Lain halnya dengan Mark, aku lebih senang menyibukkan diri dengan selusin les demi dapat undangan spesial yang jadi idaman ribuan anak seusiaku. Aku tidak suka eksperimen, aku lebih suka berkutat dengan tumpukan soal. Menyelesaikannya tanpa tahu gunanya buat kehidupan nyata. Satu hal yang membuatku lebih unggul daripada Mark: ranking. Sudah kubilang kan, kalau aku langganan sepuluh besar? Nah, kalau Mark, dia ajek-ajek saja berada di peringkat tengah-tengah. Anehnya, aku tak merasa lebih pintar daripadanya meski ranking kami jelas-jelas meneriakkan betapa lebih unggulnya aku.

Masalah bakat, aku tak yakin kalau aku punya. Aku bisa main musik, tapi cuma sebatas piano dasar. Kadang aku terlalu lupa cara menekan tuts, sampai-sampai harus mencari tutorial di internet. Istilah memelasnya memulai dari awal, tapi tidak terlalu awal juga, sih.

_Bip. Bip._

Ponselku bergetar, penanda sebuah pesan singkat masuk. _Oh, dari Mark._

_'Sudah tidur? Cat fosfornya sudah kamu coba?'_ Bunyi pesannya.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian tatapanku beralih dari layar ponsel ke kerlap-kerlip di langit-langit kamar tidurku. Bintang-bintang imitasi yang kubuat dari cat fosfor pemberiannya.

_'Belum. Sudah, bagus dan betulan bisa nyala. Aku suka.'_

Aku suka. Kamu. Aku suka kamu, Mark. Lalu, di dalam hatiku timbul gelora. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam-malamku selalu seperti ini sejak aku mengenal Mark. Bersiap tidur, lalu tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Pelakunya selalu sama, seorang Mark dengan segala sisi ajaibnya. Mengajakku ngobrol tentang eksperimen, tentang musik klasik, dan tentang berbagai hal lain yang butuh mikir. Tak jarang aku harus bolak-balik membuka aplikasi pencari agar tak salah menjawab dan terlihat bodoh. Tidak apa-apa, aku menikmatinya.

_Bip. Bip._

_'Suka aku atau suka cat fosfornya?'_

Napasku megap-megap, jantungku berdebar. _Ini sungguhan, kan?_

_'Aku suka kamu, Mark.'_ Jawabku dengan pasti. Jempolku dengan lancang menekan tombol kirim. Detik berikutnya, pesanku berhasil terkirim. Tinggal jantungku yang masih berdebar. Setengah senang, setengah merutuki perbuatanku barusan.

_Bip. Bip._

Sebuah pesan masuk, bukan dari Mark.

_'Chan, aku besok nyontek PR, ya!'_

Melainkan dari Nana. Pesannya kuabaikan, tanpa perlu persetujuanku pun besok dia akan tetap menyontek PR.

Setengah jam sesudahnya, aku masih terjaga. Debaran jantungku sudah mereda, tapi aku masih merutuki pesan yang terakhir kukirim buat Mark. Sejak pesan dari Nana masuk, ponselku tidak bergetar lagi. _Mark, nggak apa-apa kan, kalau aku suka kamu?_

**Author's Note:**

> Salah satu fiksi penggemar paling "awal" buatan saya. Sudah melalui berkali-kali crosspost di berbagai platform tulis-menulis.


End file.
